vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Dragon
Summary An optional superboss available at the end of Final Fantasy VI in the ported releases who can only be faced after the Eight Legendary Dragons have been defeated and the road to the Dragon's Den opened. An ancient and powerful being, it guards the ultimate magicite, Diabolos, which is obtainable upon its defeat. It has no purpose in the plot, and primarily exists to challenge the player after clearing the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Kaiser Dragon Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Ancient Legendary Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, True Flight, Barrier Creation, Energy Blasts, Can inflict various status ailments via telepathic Mind Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Immunity to various status effects, including Time Stop, Confusion, Petrification, and Size Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (The Master of the Legendary 8 Dragons. It essentially combines the powers of the Legendary 8 Dragons into one. Also appears to have defeated the Esper Diabolos some time in the past, given the fact it stands guard over its Magicite, able to fight the end-game party on even ground) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Well above Kefka's during the battle of Thamasa, the Master of the Legendary 8 Dragons. Also appears to have defeated the Esper Diabolos some time in the past given the fact it stands guard over its Magicite) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely higher (Superior to Master Duncan) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class (Superior to even the Red Dragon, who could directly amplify both its physical and magical attacks at the expense of its life force) Durability: At least Large Planet level (Comparable to the party that can and does survive its final Ultima) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, thousands of kilometers with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Kaiser Dragon is the most powerful dragon and the "master" of the eight legendary dragon unleashed after the End of the World. It is clearly ancient and experienced, chastising humans for their arrogance, violence, and greed. He wields a wide variety of magic in combat, including several of the most powerful spells in the game, some of which were formerly thought to be exclusive to Kefka, who had become the god of magic at that point in the story. In addition, it is skilled enough to fight the end-game party on even ground, proving an incredibly difficult challenge despite the sheer power provided by Terra's esper form. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bio:' Generates a bacterial cloud to attack the target with virulent poisons, damaging them and slowly poisoning them from the inside. *'Blizzaga:' Generates a blizzard to inflict heavy ice-elemental damage on all foes. *'Firaga:' Unleashes a massive burst of flame to inflicts heavy fire-elemental damage on all foes. *'Flare:' Generates concentrated thermal explosions to inflict heavy non-elemental damage on all foes. In addition, this spell ignores all magical resistances. **'Flare Star:' An even more powerful version of Flare. *'Heartless Angel:' Unleashes an incredible blast of energy that instantly puts all of his foes on their last legs, regardless of how much vitality they had remaining. *'Holy:' Generates a burst of holy energy to deal heavy magical damage and is especially effective against those aligned with darkness and evil. *'Meltdown:' An extremely powerful fire spell that unleashes a stream of of burning hot flame, indiscriminately scorching friend and foe alike with immense fire-elemental and wind-elemental damage that ignores all defense parameters and is completely unblockable. *'Meteor:' Rains down damaging meteors on a target or a group of targets. *'Mind Blast:' Uses a telepathic assault to blind, zombify, poison, shrink, petrify, silence, enrage, confuse, sap (Rapidly drain the stamina and vitality of an opponent), sleep, slow down the relative time, or freeze an opponent in time. *'Quake:' Creates a major earthquake to deal heavy earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Thundaga:' Generates a massive lightning storm to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage to all foes. *'Tornado:' Evokes scourging winds that reduce the vitality friend and foe alike to critical levels. *'Trine:' Fires triangular shaped projectiles of energy that blind and silence foes. *'Ultima:' Blasts the target with the energy of an ancient spell lost to time, dealing incredible non-elemental damage and ignoring all resistances. Kaiser Dragon is also able to cast this in its dying breaths in an attempt to take the target with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Dragons Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Square Enix Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5